Phone
by de.la.esperanza
Summary: -en" the voice said. It was the voice I had chased, became insane for...This is what if Bella had gotten the phone frome Jacob on that fatefull day in New Moon...R R...stink at summeries...rated t just in case! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Phone

_The Shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction._

But suddenly I snapped out of it and grabbed the phone. "-en" the voice said. That voice was the one that I had chased, or became insane for. The velvet voice seemed to be in pain, how I could tell from not even a sailable, I don't know but I could.

It was _his_…I could not control my self as I began to rip apart at the seems…a strangled sob escaped my lips. On the other line I could hear a sound but I was to wrapped up in my own pain to notice. Why would he call? Why?! The line went dead and I sobbed so much I fell. And pressed my forehead to the cold floor boards, desperate for relief from the agony. Who knew that just hearing his voice for so long that I would fall apart…

There was a hot hand on my back. Jacob. I tried desperately to get control of myself, but I was at a lose. I yearned for a cold hand to be there instead. Was it really his voice or had I complete lost it…No Jacob heard the phone. It was real and really painful. Then I did feel a cold hand on my head. Alice. Oh thank God she was here…

But she would leave soon too. Everything had to end. I don't know how but suddenly I was on the couch. Then everything went black…

I woke up in my bed. "Alice!!" I managed to croak out…my eyes were still closed. I felt something cold again but I had a strange feeling that it was not Alice. Maybe I had had a heart attack and died…this isn't real I repeated in my head it couldn't be…Edward…I recoiled the pain, it hurt worse then ever.

"hush, Bella, its ok"

I was insane…it was Edward's voice smooth as velvet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, I love you, I always have. Don't you see, I left to protect you."

"No, No, No" I sobbed…the words didn't make sense. They were impossible how could someone as perfect as Edward love someone as plain me. I sobbed. Edward didn't say anything but hold me in his arms and try to calm…

"I'm so sorry Bella" He finally said. I could here the pain in his voice. I wanted to stop it, make him hurt less. But to do that I had to believe those words that couldn't be true.

"Do you still love me?" Edward's gold eyes blazed into my own. What a stupid question how could I not love him?

"Of course I still love you!"

He grabbed my face his lips inching closer to mine. I panicked, if he left again I would die even without this.

"Please, it'll hurt to much when you go" I begged hopelessly.

Edward pulled back "I love you…I will NEVER leave you again. I swear. You are my life…please Bella hear what I'm saying." He sounded almost nerves. As if I could ever turn him down. Even now I wanted say yes.. Believe what he was saying but I couldn't.

And yet I had heard the voices was it because deep down I always knew Edward loved me? The bonds between us were unbreakable permanent, forever. Could it possibly Edward might just love me as much as I love him? I instantly thought no…but could it be true?

"I love you" my voice was hoarse. Edward looked at me something deep in his eyes. I did not turn away this time as his face inched closer to mine. I needed this no matter how much it would hurt when he left.

As soon as our lips met I forgot everything; how much pain it would cause me later and my own name. Because an electric jolt was sent to my heart that had not been there for a long time. There were no careful rules like I remembered. And I was just fine with that.

My hands memorized my face as his did to mine. His lips moved in a confusing pattern with mine. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eyes but said nothing. I could see everything in his deep eyes. What I saw was pure joy, it radiated from him to me. I was complete.

"Bella I swear I will never leave without you no matter what happens" Edward vowed, his voice soft.

" You thought the first time out…you could change your mind" my voice shook.

"No I love you…marry me" his eyes burned into mine and I forgot how to breath.

"WHAT?!"

"Please Bella I want to be with you forever."

"I-I-I can't"

"Think about it but for now I must leave"

"NO! don't go!" My heart was beating faster and faster. Had he already decided that I wasn't enough?

"Hush, love. Would it be childish if I hid in the closet?"

"No…don't leave me…" My breath was becoming hyperventilating.

"Shush, I'm here…I'll prove to you that I'll stay with you forever. Time will prove it to you." Edward's thumb moved gently against my cheek.

I stared into his eyes, my thoughts mush. Suddenly he was gone but I turned to see Charlie trying to sneakily check if I was awake. He blushed as soon as he noticed that I was looking at him

"Oh, umm just wanted to make sure you were ok before I left."

"Yeah…bi, Dad"

As soon as Charlie had left Edward was sitting in the rocking chair as if there the whole time. My delusions had not done him justice. He opened his arms, I crawled into his lap. For the first time in a long time I was really happy. But I could not trust my future. As Edward had said time would be the only thing to convince me.

The days that followed were a blur, I was back to my pre-zombie self. And everyday I saw Edward I could not believe that he wanted me…But he stayed all the time even when Charlie forcefully kicked him out, I could feel his eyes on me. Even if I could not see them. Each day Charlie got angrier but I got happier knowing Edward was there. Alice came over a lot, trying to calm Charlie. And with each passing day Edward eyes got darker.

**A/N- you people really need to review!! The more you review the more I write…I know its diabolical but if it will get you people to review…hint hint… Come on its in you…tell me what I'm doing wrong…ideas anything!! Your reviews make me happy -!! But no one is reviewing!! Please and thank you**

**P.S. ummm I'll try to update every to days or so but I have testing so deal with me..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yola people…Can you pretty pleas with a cherry on top REVIEW…I don't really care what it says just that you people prove your actually read my fanfic!! **

**Also sorry that this chapter is a little short but you know got to keep it exciting…also my apologies for spelling grammar etc. They aren't my strong points… **

Exactly one month since Edward came back:

"Edward please you know how I hate surprises!" I groaned, hopelessly trying to pull off the stupid blindfold.

"No" he said simply has he grabbed my hand and held them to keep me from tearing off the blindfold. Suddenly I was being lifted out of the car and slung onto Edward's back. I could feel the wind as it recklessly tried to undo the knot of the blindfold. I did not reach back to undo it because I was scared silly.

But out of no where I felt something hard and cold fall down on my shoulder, I was being yanked off Edward as he contained to run. I didn't even have time to scream as a cold hard hand covered my mouth. What was happening?! I could tell the vampire was running but I had no idea who it was. Was it Victoria finally here to kill me? At least Edward wasn't here to try and protect me and get hurt in the process. But why wouldn't Victoria just kill me now?

Suddenly I was being thrown on to the ground and the blindfold being ripped from my eyes. And what I saw was far worse than Victoria. It was a semicircle of vampires, eyes red, in dark grey cloaks…

"Come on Jane she smells sooo goood" one of the cloaks whined.

The one that stood in front of me had an angelic face with a flashing smile… " Oh silly Felix…why she is the bait we just need her to eliminate those stupid Cullens,_ then_ Felix you can do what ever you want with her."

The one who apparently was Felix, let out a booming laugh…then turned to me and smiled. I threw up I was so scared. They were after Edward and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. And I began to sob. No no no no!! This couldn't be happening, I was just getting happy. Why me? Why the Cullens? Would they get hurt by these strange vampires.

"Edward" It was barely a whisper but suddenly the small vampire called Jane turned to me and gave me and evil glare "Oh he can't help you now"

She reached for me and tucked me under her arm and was running. I wanted to scream but I knew it would do me no good now. So I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know how long we were running but I fell asleep or went into a thoughtless stupor. And when I snapped out of it I didn't know where I was but I could feel the gently rocking of the boat underneath me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY.…I have not updated in forever but I had testing…then loads of homework…then writers block that never seemed to end…but you should be happy to know that I've typed the next couple of chapters so nothing like this can happen…REVIEW!! Come on 8 reviews….you can do soooo much better….you like cake right? So if you review I send you telepathic mind cake!! Yummy!!**

I fell deeper into the stupor. Nothing. I didn't even notice the hunger clawing at my stomach. This was almost as bad as when Edward had left because he was going to die because of me. I was the bait. Why?! That was all I could really think if I thought anything at all, that is.

Suddenly I felt the rocking seize, the vampire named Felix came down and picked me up with out a word. When we reached the outside of the boat there was a deep fog that seemed to clog my lungs. All I could see was the sinister outlines of their gray cloaks.

The one called Jane stepped toward me, her angelic face struck fear into my heart. My mouth was covered with a damp cloth and everything went black.

JIDFMDSOJVNIEJJSFJKJDSFJAWEJFNIJW

This time when I woke up I could feel the rumble of a huge truck underneath me. There was very little light but I could see a bowl full of murky water and a piece of old bread in front of me. And the shapes of two vampires. I drank and ate but my stomach was so empty that it all just came back up. I could hear the quit chuckles of the vampires.

I curled myself into a ball and began to chant Edward's name. "Edward, Edward, Edward" my hoarse voice croaked.

"Shut up you stupid piece of meat…don't make me come over there"

I spent the rest of the trip remembering Edward's beautiful face….

KNFJVIKNVIJEKJKFJKDJFIJFKJDFKVIJVNEIKD

I didn't sleep, I was wake when the truck finally came to a stop and was prepared when everything went black, again.

JDFKNVKJFIDENJNIJJDKNVJJIFEIJSDJIJDKJ

I slowly opened my eyes, my body ached as if I had slept on the ground. The room I was in was dark, there was nothing in it but stone. The walls seemed to be closing in on me; closer and closer until I couldn't breath. Suddenly the door flew open and light poured in, it hurt my eyes.

There stood a new vampire, his skin looked frail and his hair was so black I thought it was the hood to his cloak. His eyes were a milky red. "Ah, sweet Bella…I'm sorry about this but its for the best. You see the Cullens, no matter how good of friends, have become a threat and need to be exterminated. And well you are the perfect thing to get them to Volturi! But you will have to die too. My deepest apologies. I'm Aro."

I stared at him in shock, my mind could not comprehend his words. "Edward" I whispered.

"Oh yes well. The good news is the you too will die together" He sent me a sinister smile.

" Actually he should be here any day now…and you'll of course have a few moments before you both die…Hmmmmmmm I wonder how he controls himself around you….curious thing, love is." With that the door was shut with a bang and I was alone.

All alone…I think I was becoming insane because shortly after Aro left I thought I could hear the distant sounds of fighting.

**A/N-Sorry this chapter is a little short but I thought this was a good place to end…please review…tell me what I did wrong, what you think should happen next, anything please…telepathic mind cake!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for three wonderful reviews!! It's a start right…anyway just to clear something up for ****blueangel916**** the telepathic mind cake is any flavor…YUM!! So a few more reviews…you can do it!!**

The last bit of sanity I had I was sure I had lost. As time passed the sounds of the fighting got louder. The very stones of my prison seemed to shake and almost fall loose. Somehow the loud keening screams seemed familiar. Like a repressed memory. My mind was so lost that I didn't even notice when the door opened with a bang.

My eyes squinted against the light, I was so used to the dim light of my cell. Someone sighed my name. The voice was velvet. Edward. My heart soared.

"Edward" my voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Oh Bella…this is all my fault …I've caused you so much pain please forgive me." His voice held such sadness that my heart felt like it was cracked, right through the middle. As Edward said these things he was walking over to me and wrapping me up in his cold embrace. I sobbed "You did nothing" the words came out between desperate sobs.

"Bella its ok now…Everything will be ok. Have they even fed you?" he noticed as he picked up my bony body. Time had passed strangely but I thought I had been here for about a month being fed once a week.

Edward began to carry me down the sagging staircase, holding me close. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. It did.

As we walked down the stairs something seemed to change. I could faintly hear Alice's screams; not in pain but panic. We were now in a wide hallway, fighting everywhere.

Suddenly cold hands were pulling me from Edward's grasp, I screamed. Someone was pulling Edward away. Both he and I fought but it was useless. His long cold fingers brushed mine, in that simple touch I could feel the love and pain. I was barley aware of a slight pressure applied to my neck before I was lost.

I was a child running and tripping in the culv-a-sack . My goodbyes to my mother before I sent myself to my own personal hell. Meeting Edward-the meadow-Edward leaving. My life flashed; I was unconscious or so I hoped. Or maybe this is what life after death was like; forced to relive little tid bits of sad and happy memories. I was barely aware of the pain. However I was_ to_ aware of the pain of losing Edward, _again_.

Finally I woke just like Sleeping Beauty…I laughed at my stupid ness. Oh Edward. Someone was leaning over me holding a mirror. My eyes were bright sinister red.

**A/N: So what you think? REVIEW…I like reviews you like cake…it's a win win situation. Also, sorry it took a little while to get up but I had a Panic! At the Disco concert and so ya…and there are no words to describe how amazing it was…I'm still in shock!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi…this chapter is probably a little suspenseful…or I hope it is…and hopefully things will get happier…but I can't tell you so they could also go horribly wrong-cue dramatic theme music-…**

Jane was the one holding the mirror over my now vampire face. Everything was enhanced…color, sound, and feel…How strange…

Jane sneered at me "He's dead, they're all dead…dear sweet Bella. You are now apart of the Volturi…You have no where else to go."

The pain of her words ricocheted around in my body. I trembled and cried and screamed uncontrollably. Moving, everything, was impossible, he was gone from the world…forever. Jane didn't bother me and I wanted to die. About a month of this I realized I could not die…I had made a promise not to hurt myself. Even if this wasn't the same situation, I did want to keep that promise. I held onto it for my life and in a way began to live.

I never talked unless when I was taking orders from Aro or Jane. My "gift" was strange but I learned to live with it. I could use, block, or destroy (temporally) any other "gift". Also I refused to drink human blood, I sustained myself on animal blood. I wanted to hang on to the Cullens everyway I could. Everyday was pain…

Painful days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to days and weeks became months and months became years. Years without Edward.

It was exactly ten years since he came back, when Aro came to me and Jane with a special mission, if that's what you want to call it. We were to head to Forks, when he said this I began to shake, to destroy a too powerful coven; I figured it was Tanya or someone.

Back to a town where I had met Edward. I forced myself to think his name, it was a vain hope to make it hurt less.

We ran all the way to Forks…When we got there Jane began to explain the plan; I didn't need to listen. So I began to wander what happened to Jacob. But I refused to find him, it would bring back to many painful memories.

As we neared the home of the coven something nagged at my brain but I choused to ignore it. It would probably cause me pain.

We had finally came to the home and it was the big white house of the Cullens. But they are dead, I repeated to myself. Jane led us into the house, I gazed around everything seemed to be almost the same…

I didn't focus on the faces as I reached and grabbed at them…I partially used Jane's powers to assist me. There was one left…I could faintly hear my name being called but I ignored it like everything else. This vampire is so tiny, she was running around her spiky black hair whipping back. I lounged and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her to Jane who put her in the truck. This case was special; bring them back to Aro…strange.

One of them was calling something and reaching out. I stepped over about to growl but stopped; for there sat a very familiar and painful face; it was Alice.

**A/N: so whatcha think…review…yes shocking I know…So is Edward dead? Or will he have moved on? You tell me…I already have it written but I won't post it till I get at least 25 reviews…So story and cake…if you just review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yola thank you for all your wonderful reviews…sorry for spelling; it's a weak point…any way Bella does remember what they look like but she's so lost in her pain that she doesn't notice also…Bella felt no pain during the change because once again she was to lost in her own pain…Also I'll just tell you, the Volturi changed Bella you'll find out why soon…so read and enjoy!!**

Alice voice was coarse as she whispered " You are alive!"

I could barley say what when Jane came marching over and used her "talent" before I could block it. Felix was on top of me carrying me into the car. I could not fight his strength.

Growling and screaming had no affect on him…it was the most sound I had made in years. Finally I settled down I would get to the bottom of this but for now I would embrace the pain of seeing a face. It was not the face I really desired to see but maybe he too was alive. I scolded myself; if I let myself hope the pain would only be worse.

The journey back wasn't long. Soon Felix was dragging me to the feeding room, where I knew Aro was waiting.

" You vile creature of HELL!!" I spat at him. "You lied to me!! The Cullens are very MUCH ALIVE. AND YOU SENT ME TO KILL THEM!!" My voice rose with each word.

Aro looked down at me in pity. I could not take it; I went through years of pain for this bastard, I never felt so mad in my life. So I attacked but I felt restricting arms around my waist before I could even take a step.

"Take my hand Bella" the request was strange he had never WANTED to take my hand before.

So I reached forward and touched his brittle hand. Suddenly all of his thoughts came flooding into my mind. But one in particular caught my attention. _The girl is extraordinary…we will take her, change her and create an elaborate plan for her to join us…tell her they are dead; then she will join us._

_All is going according to plan…so why not have a little fun send the girl to the Cullens…I wonder why Edward is not among them…hmmm…she should know the truth now…but no matter what she _will_ stay with us._

"No!!" I yelled ripping my hand from his._ "_No, No, No, No" I said softer. The door was opening slowly and the Cullens walked in. I blocked Jasper's and Alice's powers because I wanted to feel but I didn't want to see.

Felix still held on tight to me, sensing that I was still about to rip Aro apart. Then I heard something it was a vampire, running. The door flew open and there stood my angel. But there was someone besides him…and my heart shattered. I let out an agonized cry that ricocheted off of the walls. How much more could I take?

**A/N- I know a little short…so who's with Edward? What will happen? I know I'm evil…so maybe 33 reviews huh? Maybe? Yes…cause I won't write anymore till then…you can write a little review that can just say spaghetti (I like spaghetti-means you like it) or Pork (I hate pork-you don't like it) remember cake too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- You people are rockstars!! Anyway (whoa my cat is climbing the window!!) ummmm interesting reviews (cough cough eat my heart with ****potatoes very nice)…Lots of mind cake for you awesome peoples!!**

Since I could not black out, I simply crumpled to the floor. Pain, I had lived with it for to long and now I was drowning in it. I felt as if I was under Jane's steady gaze but I was not; it was even worse than that!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I heard the roar…It was my angel's voice. Why was he yelling he had apparently moved on…

"Nothing Edward you put this on her yourself…no on to blame but you" I couldn't help it at these words I struggled even harder against Felix's arms. No sound escaped my lips but I was dead…from the pain. Felix's arms were suddenly gone and I fell to the ground; consumed by my tearless sobs.

"Oh Bella what have I done?!" It was Edward…but wasn't he dead, my brain slowly began to work.

His arms were around my waist holding me closer and tighter than he ever could have if I was human. This was not real. NO!! I refused to hope or even feel anything other than the pain that was here right now.

My angel was in pain and I was insane…why did my life always end up like this?

Something was inside me clawing at my sides; tearing me apart…It was love…I had not felt it in soooo long only pain…that was all I had known for the past ten years. And now love had returned. Why was I wasting time like an idiot?

But the girl, she was even more beautiful than Rosalie. And she was with Edward; why? Could he have moved on…yes, she was beautiful and I was plain. How could he want _me?_ When apparently he had _her_…Pain seized me again. I wasn't aware of anything. Not even Edward's voice. I missed that voice and now he was here. But he had her…more pain.

"Edward-" I gasped as suddenly Jane grabbed me by the hair and drag me away. "EDWARD I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I screamed as Jane pulled me from the room. Well at least he knew… and now I would fight for the revenge I needed. I wasn't the same Bella anymore. No one would ever cause me this much pain and get away with it. They would not take me from Edward ever again…With these thoughts I attacked.

**A/N: yes I know short but I lost the paper I wrote the original on that included the fight…and since you guys are so superbly awesome I decided to update sooner rather than later…REVIEW…you know the drill…cake yummy in you mind!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Sorry this took a little longer than planed to come out but I could not find that stupid paper and had to rewrite this and I had minor writers block…but here you go.**

I twisted and dodged the attacks that came at me. The pain had turned into anger like I had never felt before. I was dancing a twisted dance of death. Jane's power came in handy as I ripped at their limbs. Strength flooded into me like I was the strongest newborn.

Nothing could stop me; and that's was scared me the most. My body moved without a thought. The anger I felt was a welcomed relief from the pain I was so used to feeling. It grabbed a hold of it and would not let go. My mind willed it to stop but it didn't.

I felt guilt as I stared at the massacre I had just caused. The limbs crawled to the bodies and I sobbed. No tears came. I felt arms wrap around me; it was Edward, my angel. How could he still love me? I was the true monster.

"Shhhhhhhhhh Bella, I'm here and I love you more than anything. I've lost you twice. I caused this" His words made my sobs even more desperate. "We have to go…they are coming" I knew instantly what he meant, Aro. We would be killed. I couldn't let my angel be killed, again.

Edward picked me up, and I snuggled closer. For the first time I wished I could sleep to escape everything. Edward began to hum the lullaby and I simply looked at his face studying it, it had been so long since I had seen it. Ten years of agony, even now when I looked back at thinking that my angel was dead seemed to shatter me inside.

And the thought of what I had done was even worse. I hadn't killed them but it would be a while for them to be normal. I was the monster and did not deserve my angel.

I didn't even notice that we were now in a car; I was to preoccupied by his face. Oh how I had missed it. He too seemed to be endlessly studying my face. But I was the monster…

We were walking into an unknown house now. And Edward was carefully walking up the stairs.

"Where are we?" I asked as quietly as I possibly could. He heard me. "Tanya's house in Denali. She was the one with me." I felt stupid…I had reacted that way for almost nothing. Well almost nothing. Those years of nothing but pain far worse than the pain I inflicted on them.

We did not say a word just held each other close, hugging; it had been a long ten years.

**A/N- so waddya think…good…bad? REVIEW!! Mind cake!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-sorry this took so long but I had severe readers and writers block…also I'm thinking this will probably be the last chapter…I know so sad its coming to an end ****L**** but I don't want this story to be one of those stories that just go on and on like a bad soap opera…So thanks for the wonderful reviews and its been fun writing this but I am writing a oneshot soon so go look it up!! Also a poll about how much you like or dislike Jacob Black…Vote Now!! And lastly tell me if I should write a sequel or anything- IDEAS- cause I think the story could go on but I don't really know where I could take it…REVIEW!! And you know the whole dealio…**

We held each other for what seemed to be forever but Edward was the first to speak. "Bella you know I love you…right?" He sounded so unsure; it worried me.

"I know how _much _I love you…" If only he knew.

"Bella living without you was hell and I won't let you be taken away from me ever again…When I first met you, you were like a river you flooded everything. I was flooded by the love I felt for you but…" I was silent as he struggled for words. Edward was describing how I felt for him. "And when you were gone, I was drowning, my lungs burning for air."

I, in return to his words, hugged him closer to me then I ever could have as a human. "You have no idea how…hard it was for me." Hard did not seem to be the right word. "But we are here together."

"Forever" His velvet voice replied into my hair. Suddenly he sat up, a new light in his eyes. "Marry me."

I thought for only seconds. "Of course" Why wouldn't I. I needed to spend forever with him and no one would object. My thoughts turned to my mother, I didn't even know if she was alive. And that filled me with a great sadness. But I looked up and saw Edward smiling bigger than I ever thought possible.

He slid silently off the bed and crouched in front of the bedside table. Pulling out a small silk covered box. "You didn't spend a lot of money, did you?" Edward laughed so loud I thought the whole room shook. "Silly Bella"

Edward's hands wrapped around my fingers, pulling me off the bed. He knelt in front of me still firmly clasping my hands. If I could have cried I would have.

"Bella you know I love you and I want to show the world that you are mine. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" A huge smile broke out across my face. Edward stood up slowly, human pace and brought his lips to mine. This kiss had no rules because we were both strong now. Our lips moved together in a confusing and yet well planned dance. My hands memorized his face and his did the same.

But the door suddenly flew open with a bang and Edward pulled away to glare at Alice.

Who was jabbering about wedding plans. And other things that even I could not make out. I laughed, my laugh felt good, right.

TWO WEEKS LATER-

Alice stood behind me with Rosalie and Esme. Alice was glowing and fingering the lace that made up my veil. I smiled I was getting married to my angel. Before I knew what was happening I was being tugged to where Carlisle stood waiting. The wedding march began.

I looked around, noticing that all the Cullen's were seated and so were most of the Denali clan. Alice had foreseen Tanya being a little rude at the wedding so she was not invited. Finally my eyes landed on my soon to be husband and I was lost.

Edward looked beautiful in his off white tux, it made me chock up. And his crooked smile made tears want to fall but that was impossible. I almost laughed when I saw Emmett dressed as a priest. But Edward my angel, I could not keep my eyes off him…he was amazing, even that didn't seemed to be the right word.

Emmett began talking but I could not focus, my eyes were only for Edward. His eyes seemed to be the same, a smile upon his beautiful mouth. I didn't even notice my lullaby playing softly in the background. Just Edward.

Edward and I repeated the vows almost thoughtlessly. "I do" He murmured sliding the ring onto my finger. I did the same to him, smiling. Emmett was laughing, through his laughter he managed to say "You are supposed to kiss her, you know…"

And Edward's lips were coming closer and closer before they finally touched my own. It was funny how your life could change because of phone call. How it could cause me so much pain and yet now so much happiness. What a funny thing life is or I should say eternity.


End file.
